Pokémon: Kanto Legends
by Macepans621
Summary: Novelization of Gen I games. I will be changing a few things to match my style of writing, plus the novel format as a whole. I'll add a cover whenever I install photoshop on this computer.


**Pokémon: Kanto Legends**

**Chapter 1**

Red was a 17-year old boy from Pallet Town. He has wanted to become a Pokémon Master from a very young age. He used to play simulations with his friend, Blue Oak. Red would always choose Charizard and Blue would always choose Blastoise. When they got older, Blue turned into a bit of a dickhead, which made Red no longer like him. Today they were both going to receive their very first Pokémon from Professor Oak, Blue's grandfather.

Red rose from his bed, brimming with excitement. It would happen today. He changed into his plain black t-shit, red jacket, blue jeans and red baseball cap like any other day, but today wasn't any other day. Today was the day that he would finally get his own Pokémon.

He came running down the stairs to speak to his mother before he left.

"Right," she said, "All boys leave home someday. It said so on TV. Don't forget your bag."

"I'm not going to forget my bag, am I!?" yelled Red, annoyed. He was quite a touchy young fellow.

"Well, I don't know, do I!?" replied his mother, getting annoyed right back.

"Sorry," said Red, realising his mistake, "Goodbye, Mom."

He grabbed his bag and took off.

He arrived at the lab a few minutes later. The floor was made of some sort of reflective surface, there was a giant computer in the corner and stairs at the back leading to a small elevated section of the lab. It was filled with scientific equipment. A simple overhead lamp illuminated the room. But the Professor wasn't there. Just Blue and some girl he hadn't seen before sat on a brown sofa.

"Hi, I'm Leaf," said the girl. She had long brunette hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a turquoise top with a black collar in combination with a red skirt. The outfit was topped off with a white hat with a PokéBall symbol on it.

"Oh, right, I'm Red. Sorry, do you know where the Professor is?"

"Yo Red!" Blue interrupted, "Gramps isn't around! I ran here 'cos he said he had a Pokémon for me."

"Yeah, I think that's why we're all here," said Leaf.

Right at that moment, the door opened behind them and they turned to see Professor Oak standing there. "Hello there!" he called, "Sorry I'm late! There was a bit of traffic on the M1 between Viridian and Cerulean!" He was wearing a dark red shirt and smart brown trousers. A white lab coat on top showed his status. The light reflected from his silver hair. Inside his left pocket you could see the title of Professor Krane's book, "Robo Pokémon – What's The Point Of Them?"

"Gramps!" called Blue, "I'm fed up with waiting!"

"Don't be disrespectful, Blue," replied Oak, "Unless you don't want a Pokémon."

Blue went silent.

"Ah, whatever! Just wait there. Look, Red! Do you see that ball on the table?"

"Yeah."

"It's called a Poké Ball," continued Oak, "It holds a Pokémon inside. You may have it! Go on, take it!"

"Hey! Gramps!" said Blue, "What about me?"

"Be patient, Blue, I'll give you one later."

Red went to pick up the ball, when Blue pushed him to the floor, shouting harshly, "NO WAY! Red, I want this Pokémon!" and snatched up the ball.

"Blue! What are you doing?" Oak raised his voice.

"Give it back!" called Leaf.

"Gramps, I want this one!" said Blue, ignoring Red on the floor.

"But, I…" began Oak, then changed his mind "Oh, alright then. That Pokémon is yours. I was going to give you one anyway…"

"That's not fair!" called Leaf, "You should teach him some respect!"

Oak raised his hand towards her face, "Red, come over here."

Red walked over to the Professor, slightly pained.

"This is a Pokémon I caught earlier. You can have it. I caught it in the wild and it's not tame yet." He handed him the ball.

"Now, Leaf," he said, "You can have this one."

"Thanks," said Leaf, taking the ball.

"Wait Red!" shouted Blue, "Let's check out our Pokémon! Come on, I'll take you on!"

"Oh, come on then, let's get it over with," said Red.

"Come on, Eevee!" called Blue, as he threw the ball onto the ground. The ball opened up and a cute little fox with sparkling brown fur came out.

"Let's win this, Pikachu," said Red, and opened up the Poké Ball.

A yellow mouse with red pouches for cheeks, black ear tips and a lightning bolt tail appeared.


End file.
